Austin and ally go to Westeros
by Vack
Summary: Austin and ally find themselves in an unfamiliar land but are in for a treat (lots of juci stuff too ;) ;) )


p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"AN: I really love game of thongs and don't hat eon this story im rilly tired and took 3 benadryll so don't judge story harsh ok? Enjoy ride this is one the best storied I ever wroted. Also this is a one /br /Austin + Ally go to Westerosbr /br /After a long concert while on tour Austin Moon and his companion Ally went back to their hotel room to relax and freshen themselves up after a hot sweaty concert where there were sweaty young kids at the concert going crazy and screaming autism's name. After Austin hopped out of the shower, Ally jumped on him and look in he eyes and tell he that she lover him. She wrapped her legs around him and began making out with him while she ran her hands through his silvery white hair. Ally was wear tight white shorts and a skinny yellow tanker top that becaming wet from Austin's still damp bod from the shower. Things started to become heated and Ally pushed Austin further back against the closet they had their stuff in. Austin forgetted to closer the closest and they fell through violently and got knocked /When they both awoke they realized they were not at the hotel anymore. They waked up in a field (keep in mind Austin is still half naked ;) ;) ) and decided to get to high ground to see were there are. Austin looked out over the hill and saw a city with a chiken statue towering over everything and must have been bigger than the empire state building. br /"We should go over there and ask someone where we are." Say /Austin agreed and they started traveling towards the city. When they approached the city they saw men and women all in rags and clothing that looked like from medival times. There were even gaurds posted around the city with armror and spears for wepins. Austin + Ally clearly looked out of place and it did not take long for the people to notice. The ceptein of the guard saw the boy with nothing but him jeans on and no shirt and it prompt him to take the boy and the girl him were traveling with into custardy. br /"Please we're lost.. we don't know where we are!" say Austin as the gaurds grap him skinny (but still a heart-throb) arms and dragged him and ally into a horsedrawed kart. br /"were r we going?" say ally as the cart move. Her questions falling on deaf /When the cart finanly stopped, they saw that they arrived at the center of the city, a huge palace and the very same building that had a chiken at the top of it. The two were dragged into whjat seemed to be the throne room and saw a sleek female figure with hair as silvery as Austin's sitting at the throne room. Some jigaboo servant girl spoke out "You two stand before Danyerus Stromborn the unburnt mother of dragons, queen of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm etc etc (you get the idea). What are you doing here in this city and who are you." br /"I… we honestly have no clue where we are your highness. I am Austin moon and this is Ally Dawson." Replied Austin frightfully. Right then the queen, danerys dressed in blue silk gown rose. br /"You have the hair of a Targaryean and what kind of house name is moon? Is that what they call bastards where you are from?" say Dany da queen. " I never knew my father if that is what your asking your grace" replied autin. Dany thought to herself for a minute. "Come closer." She said and Austin complied. She ran her fingers through his hair and she said "you must be a bastard of my father and that makes you have royal blood and a claim to the throne. You are my brother and shall be treated as such. Jigaboo girl, fetch Lord Austin some clothes fitting of his title and get his whore something as well." Said dany and Austin gave a sly wink to Ally. As he was settling in, the queen's guard ser barristan asked autim if he knew how to fight and what wepon he wield. Auston reply " I got in a fight when I was 14 at school some kid called me gay and as for a weapon I prefer the axe! ;)" as Austin pulled out his guitar that he had all along and this is not a loophole. "that's a strange axe but if it gets the job done so be it"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"A few weeks pass and Austin is enjoying his new position as a Lord eating lots of good food but throwing it up later to stay skinny and using Ally as a fucktoy as he pleased. He was then summoned to the queen's court as she made her announcement. "People, it is time to take back what is mine by God given right. We sail for Westeros tomorrow and we shall destroy the usurpers slupries." Say Dany. Austin + ally follow the queef on her boat and set sail with her army of 100 thousand men and 3 grown dargins named elvarg, kbd and heros guild dargin. Once they land they meet heavy resistance. Dany gave autin a swuad of men to lead while ally plays with her cunt on her boat cus battle makes her wet./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;""Ok men. I may not have been here long but I love it here and heres a song for you guys when you go to battle." Say Austin and he then proceeds to play the Austin + ally theme song because it applies. br /br /watch?v=4nGlAGGyp1wbr /br /His squad of me are confused but are still inspired and rush into battle . His men are taking out a bunch of the infidels but then are suddenly flanked from behind. The 3 dragons were to busy as well as the majority of the army. Austin tries to play another song to boost morale but it was not enough. His men were dropping like flies into honey boo boo's mom's buttcrack. Austin faced with great odds knew that this was his time and believed Dany that he had the blood of the dragon. He pulled out a real axe and swung it around like he did with his guitars at his concerts. One, two, three men were caught off guard and were dead in a single blow with autsin's axe. Ally was still watching from the boat and saw this from the distance and it made her super horny and she started to squirt on herself. Austin, invigorated by bloodlust set his sights on the rest of the men and got their attention. The last of his men fell and it was all up to Austin and he knew this. He thought about how cool he would look after he killed these guys and how even the people in this world would acknowledge his fame and cast off the chains of Disney and being a two-bit actor. He would become king. As these thoughts rushed though his mind so did one of the opponent's swords. Ally saw this as she was cumming and screamed out Austin's name. She rushed over screaming his name and kept slapping his face crying and telling him "wake up Austin!" and by the time she got to the third or fourth slap she knew Austin was gone… just like that, except the camera zooms out and it shows Ally crying irl over Austin who had his dick in his hand while being hung with a necktie from the closet in autoerotic asphyxiation with jizz all over his body and Austin's ghost looking over it. "Best orgasm ever." Said ghost Austin with a grin on he face as he tipped his imaginary hat to king kai./p


End file.
